Ken the Vampire Slayer STRIKES BACK!!!
by Link and Luigi
Summary: We could say that this is the last of the series but if we make one if the future, we'd look like liars. So anyway, another chapter in the Ken the Vampire Slayer series and in attempt to include Tai, Kari and Davis, we end up including the season 04 peop


Ken the Vampire Slayer

"So we were just wondering why you guys are always going off and not including us." Finished Tai after he had just said a whole speech.  Tai, Kari and Davis were standing in front of all the other Digidestined who had their head bowed in shame.

"Um…I don't know…" said Cody.  "Don't the three of YOU do something together?"

"Three's not really enough to really do much." Said Kari.

Suddenly, the door to their little room opened and the 04 Digidestined, Kouji, Takuya, Tomoki, Izumi and Junpei, were standing there.

"Oh look!" said Izzy.  "Five new people for your little group!"

"YAY!!" cheered Yolei.

"Did we miss something?" asked Takuya.

"Not really." Said Davis.  "You mainly came in to be put into the background of this story and do nothing."

"What?" Izumi asked.  "Then why were we dragged here?"

"To make an appearance I guess…" said Tai.  "We do that too."

"But no more!" said Kari.  "The random leftover group is the same size as both of your groups combined so we could easily overthrow you guys if you don't allow us to become either part of your groups or have our own REAL group!"

"Hm…" started Ken.  "I guess I could always use MORE slayers against the vampires… I'll take you all!"

"But Izzy, Yolei and I need more people to play with in our club!" said Cody frantically.  "We want some of them!!"

"Do we get to choose which group we want to go with?" asked Junpei.  "Because personally, I'd rather be a vampire slayer than play in a club."

"Oh would you now?" asked Cody.  "Well, we don't want you anyway."

"You'd make a FINE vampire slayer…um…what was your name?" said Ken.

"Junpei." Said Junpei.

"Ah yes!" said Ken.  Then he turned to the other Vampire Slayers; Sora, Mimi, Matt and TK.  "From now on, Junpei is a vampire slayer!"

Then Ken scanned the leftovers.  "All right Cody…" said Ken.  "You get four and we get four."

"All right." Said Cody.

"We get Junpei, Kouji, Tai and Davis." Said Ken.  "You get the rest!"

"WHAT?!" Cody yelled.  "APPALLING!!  Why am I stuck with two girls, one of which is blonde, a little kid and the goggle boy I don't know?!"

"That's how it works out Cody." Said Ken. 

"Feh." Said Cody.  Then he snapped his fingers and Izzy and Yolei stepped forward with their memory erasers held up.

FIVE MINUTES LATER!!

"Ah!" said Ken.  "Welcome new members!" 

Junpei, Tomoki, Kari and Izumi stood in front of Ken with oblivious looks on their faces.

"Um…" they all said.

"Ken, I thought we were going to pick these new teams," Matt said, leaning over to Ken.  "Did you purposely choose all the bad people?"

"Hm?" Ken said, looking around.  He counted the people up one by one and then scratched his chin.  "How very strange!  Oh well!  They're still new members and we should welcome them with open arms."

"We don't even KNOW three of them!" TK pointed out.

"All the more reason to welcome them!" said Ken.  You see, if everyone had an attitude like Ken's then we would ALL be friends!!

MEANWHILE!!!

"I love having the advantage!" said Cody as he led Kouji, Takuya, Tai and Davis into his secret underground lair.  "Though now I'm starting to think that I should have chose Junpei because he might have been good to snack on."

"Do we even do that?" asked Izzy, holding pom-poms.

"SILENCE!!" Cody yelled.  "Okay, the question is, what should all your ranks be now that you're part of the vampire group?"

"Now we can perform stunts!!" said Yolei excitedly.

"Never!" Cody snapped.  "I shall not plague myself with more mindless minions like yourselves!!  I shall make them all my TOP vampires because, after all, they're all leaders."

"But we've been loyal to you for so much longer!" complained Izzy.

"Silence, slaves!" Cody yelled.  He scanned the group and then looked at Kouji who was obviously separating himself from the other three.  "You!  Fool!  I do not remember picking a fool that oh so remarkably resembles Ken the Vampire Slayer, my archrival!!  You followed me here!!"

"Me?" Kouji said, looking around.  "You brought me here!"

"SILENCE!!!" yelled Cody.  "I shall not tolerate this!!  You shall never return back to your vampire slayer group!!  Now, the only question is, what to do with you?"

"Cheerleader!!" chanted Izzy and Yolei.

"All right then, you can be a cheerleader." Said Cody with a sigh.

"YAY!!" cheered Izzy and Yolei.

"What?!" Kouji said sounding appalled.  "I don't want to be a cheerleader!"

"Don't worry, Kouji, it's FUN!!" said Izzy, slapping Kouji on the back.

"Yeah, WE like it!!" Yolei said, bouncing up and down.  "Now we'll do stunts and I'll go on the top since I'm the girl and…"

"Wait, I still don't want to be a cheerleader!" Kouji said.

"Then we must hypnotize you!" said Izzy.  He turned to Cody.  "Can we, master?!  CAN WE CAN WE CAN WE CAN WE CAN WE CAN WE…"

"YES!!!!" bellowed Cody.  "Just get out of my sight and do it since you'll probably mess up like last time!"

"Mess up?" Kouji said nervously as Izzy and Yolei grabbed both of his arms and hauled him out of the room that Cody was in.

"Yeah but that was just a PRACTICE round!" said Izzy.

MEANWHILE!!!

"All right, let me just briefly recap my vampire slayer group." Said Ken, pacing back and forth.  "Matt, TK, Sora, Mimi.  Okay.  I have just recruited Kari, Tomoki, Izumi and Junpei."  He turned to all his vampire slayers who were standing there obliviously waiting for him to tell them to do stuff.  "I think the only thing we can do at this point is…LOOK FOR THE KING OF ALL THE VAMPIRES!!!"

"YAY!!" said everyone as they punched the air.

"First of all, I need to show all you new folk to your motorcycles since we have them and all." Said Ken as he opened up the garage to reveal a bunch of motorcycles sitting there.  "You can have any one you want except for the orange one because that's mine, the blue one because that's Matt's, the pink one because that's Mimi's, the red one because that's Sora's and not the green one because that's TK's."

"…Okay!" said all the new vampire slayer people.

"The pink one should be mine." Said Kari.

"Well, if you had joined me from the beginning you would have gotten your pink one." Said Ken.  "But you can have this purple one.  It's just as good."

"No." said Kari.  "I have no sentimental value to the color purple."

"TOUGH!!!" Ken screamed.  "It's your own fault!!"

"FINE!!" said Kari as she climbed onto the purple motorcycle.  Izumi took the magenta one, Junpei took the yellow one and Tomoki stood alone.

"Ken, we seem to be down a motorcycle." Matt pointed out as Tomoki started whimpering and crying pathetically.

"I knew I would be the one who wouldn't get one!" said Tomoki.

"You can ride with me." Suggested Junpei.

Tomoki agreed because otherwise, he would be left behind and that would just make him cry more.

"It might just be because I'm new but what are we supposed to do?" asked Izumi.

"Well, we know where Cody's hideout is." Said Ken.  "And we KNOW that he's the king of all vampires so all we have to do is go there, find him and slay him and any other vampires we come across!!"

"You mean we're going to slay Cody?" asked Kari.

"What else are we going to do with him?" Ken asked.

"I thought this was just a game…" Kari said hesitantly.  Then she paused.  "OH!!  PRETEND slay him!  I get it now."

"No." said Ken as he held up a stake and a hammer.  "We will take this stake and hold it up to his heart.  Then we will take this hammer and drive it into him until he perishes."

"Is this what you guys have been doing the whole time me, Tai and Davis have been left out?" asked Kari.

"No." said Ken.  "As you can obviously see, we haven't slain him quite yet."

"And we probably won't." said Matt.  "Somehow, he'll escape and erase our memories."

"And then we'll have to figure out ALL over again that he's the king of all the vampires…" continued Sora.

"Then we'll devise a new strategy which we already used but we won't remember that we already used it…" continued Mimi.

"Until we go to record it in our log book only to see that it's already been done." Finished TK.

"So how long have you guys been doing this?" asked Junpei.

"Too long." Said Matt.  "Get out while you still can."

MEANWHILE!!!

"COME TO ME, MY NEW VAMPIRE SPAWN!!" yelled Cody as his bellow echoed throughout the whole castle.  Tai, Davis and Takuya ran out.  They all had fangs and looked VAMPIRISH!!  "Excellent.  I see that you have sufficiently turned to the vampire side."

"Yes master." Said Tai.

"We are quite honored to have been chosen by you." Said Davis.

"Allow us to take care of all dirty work you send us to do." Said Takuya.

"Heh…" said Cody.  "This worked out better than I thought.  You will serve as far better minions than Izzy and Yolei ever could even DREAM to be!"

"Of course." Said Tai.

"For we are REAL vampires!" said Davis.

"Not just pathetic lackeys…" said Takuya in the feh tone.

"What is your bidding?" asked Tai.

"I would like you to greet the vampire slayers at the entrance and DESTROY THEM!!!  MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Cody laughed insanely.  "But bring Ken to me, I'd like to deal with him myself!"  Davis, Takuya and Tai bowed to Cody and then left.  Cody wiped a tear from his eye and spun around in his swively chair so he was facing his splendid little monitors that should him the entire house as well has the yard and other handy places such as those.

MEANWHILE!!!

"You are getting sleepy…" Izzy said as he held a watch in front of Kouji and made it sway back and forth.  Kouji was tied to a chair while looking at the watch with not even the slightest look that he would be drifting off to sleep anytime soon.

"Come on, aren't you a LITTLE tired?!" demanded Yolei angrily.

"No, not really." Kouji answered.  "I slept kind of late this morning."

"Just pretend then!!" Izzy commanded.

"How can I PRETEND to get hypnotized?" Kouji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you WANT to be a cheerleader?" asked Yolei as tears streamed down from her face.

"Not particularly." Kouji replied.  "I really don't want to go around wearing a skirt and jumping up and down like a fool…much like the way you two act.  I mean, come on Izzy, you could at least wear SWEAT PANTS or something instead of that skirt."

Izzy looked down at his skirt and then back at Kouji.  "Silence!" he yelled.  "You shall do as we command!!  And we command you to BE A CHEERLEADER WITH US!!!"

"I got it!" said Yolei, slamming her fist into her palm.  She grabbed Izzy and pulled him over to the corner and started whispering stuff to him as he nodded and said things like 'Ahh…' and other stuff like that.  Meanwhile, Kouji easily pulled himself out of the ropes that Izzy and Yolei had so pathetically tied him up with since he's oh so strong.

"ALL RIGHT!!!" Izzy said, turning around and noticing that Kouji was tip-toeing out the door.  "HEY!!!  GET BACK HERE!!!"

And at this point, Kouji decided to stop tip-toeing like a knave and break into a run!!  So he DID!!  YAY!!

But he soon found that he did not know his way around Cody's castle type place and everywhere he turned, he seemed to be at a dead end or Yolei or Izzy would be there!

"Here, freak him out," said Yolei, handing Izzy a microphone.

Izzy shrugged and grabbed the microphone.  "Kouji, you cannot run forever!" he said ominously and mysteriously.  "Come to us, Kouji!  Come back!!  WAH HA HA HA HA HA!!" There was a knock at the door.  Yolei opened it to see Tai, Davis and Takuya standing there.

"Master Cody says to stop that infernal racket." Tai said.

"It was her idea!!" Izzy said immediately, pointing at Yolei.

"But YOU did it!!" Yolei argued.

"Just stop." Interrupted Davis.  Then the three of them shwooped their capes and left.

"Look at them running around acting as if they OWN us!" said Izzy, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, they've hardly been minions of Cody for a DAY!" Yolei answered.  

"WE should be ordering THEM around!!"

"YES WE SHOULD BE!!"

"After all, we've been here for so much longer than them!!"

"Wait…but first we have to find Kouji." Yolei reminded Izzy.

"Oh right." Izzy said with a nod.  Then they turned around and Kouji was looking around while trying to find his way out.

"THERE HE IS!!" Yolei yelled.  

"GET HIM!!" Izzy shrieked.  Then the two of them turned around and crashed into each other.  Then they stood up and ran after Kouji.

"YOU CAN'T OUTRUN BOTH OF US!!" Yolei yelled.  

"YEAH!" said Izzy.  "WE KNOW OUR WAY AROUND!!"

Then Kouji ran into a dead end.  

"Nowhere to run now." Said Yolei as they captured Kouji.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Kouji.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Wow." Said Kari.  "Cody has a castle?"

"Yeah." Said Ken as he walked up to the door.  

Tomoki thought that it would be a good idea to ring the doorbell so he did.

"YOU FOOL!!!" Ken yelled.

Takuya answered the door.

"Yes?" he asked.  Then he saw who was there and he opened the door completely to reveal Davis and Tai there as well.

"We're sorry to say but Master Cody has ordered us to destroy you." Said Davis.

"We hope you won't hold that against us." Said Tai.

"Looks like Cody wasted no time." Said TK.

"But we outnumber them!" announced Sora.  "There's only four of them!"

"No." Mimi pointed out.  "There's only three."

"I could have sworn that Cody took FOUR." Said Matt.

"It must be one of the 04 kids." Said Ken.  "Because I can't tell who's missing."

"IT'S KOUJI!" said Izumi.

"What if he's awaiting us later and he's VERY powerful?!" Tomoki whined. 

"I can't think of where else he would be." Said Ken.  "I mean…unless he's with Cody or some other place."

"Cody must think he's strong enough to be stationed by himself." Said TK.

"Never you mind about Kouji." Said Takuya.  "You should be more worried about yourselves!"

Then all the vampire goggles wearing leaders began laughing diabolically.

MEANWHILE!!!

"MASTER!!" called Izzy and Yolei as they ran into the room.  They were holding two giant feather fans each.

"We now present to you, the new member of our team!" said Yolei as she and Izzy moved the fans aside to reveal Kouji in a cheerleading outfit.

"KOUJI!!" cheered Izzy.

"I'm ready to serve you master!" said Kouji as he saluted Cody.

"What?!" Cody yelled  "I never agreed to this!  There is no way I would allow you to add another insipid little cheerleader from my recruits!"

"But you said so master!" said Izzy.

"Because he looks like Ken!" Yolei said as she began to cry.  

"And we worked so hard to make him one of us!" Izzy whined.  Then they both hugged Kouji.

"DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM US!!!" they both yelled as they burst into tears.  Kouji burst into tears too.

"FINE!!" Cody yelled.  "As long as you stay away from me!!"

"That's what we like to hear!" said Yolei.  Then they formed a three-person pyramid with Yolei on the top.  Then Yolei flipped off the top and landed in a split.  Izzy and Kouji put their arms in the air and shook around their pom-poms.

"YAY CODY!!!" They all cheered.

"LEAVE ME BE!!!" Cody HOLL-ered.

"YES MASTER!!" they three of them said with a salute as they skipped off.

"What have I done?" Cody asked himself while massaging a very painful migraine.  "Two is already two too many…but THREE?!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Kouji ran back in.  "I forgot my pompoms." He explained as he grabbed his pompoms and ran out the door again.  Cody rolled his eyes and turned back to his monitors.

MEANWHILE!!!

All the vampire slayers and the vampires were fighting extremely dramatic battles with each other until suddenly, Matt approached Ken, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off out of harms way.

"What?!" demanded Ken.

"Since they're vampires, that means that the light will turn them into ashes right?" Matt asked Ken.

Ken stared at Matt as if he had just said something horrific.  "But they're our FRIENDS!!" he said.

"You're the one who's so set on slaying Cody," Matt reminded him.

"But they're the LEADERS!!" Ken continued.  "Have you forgotten that?"

"No." Matt answered.  "All the more reason to turn them to ashes!  After all, I never really liked Tai and I also never really liked Davis or the way he did things in 02.  I don't know who Takuya is but I assume that since he's a soccer playing, goggles wearing leader of the Digidestined then he can't be any better than the ones before him!"

"But we can't just turn them into ashes!" Ken said again.  Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder.  He turned around to see Tai looming over him.

"My master told me to collect the leader of the vampire slayers and bring him to him." Tai said.

"You must have me confused with some OTHER leader of the vampire slayers." Said Ken.  Tai glared evilly at him.  Suddenly, Davis came up from behind Tai and tapped HIM on the shoulder!

"There are too many of them," he said.  "We have to split them up and take them out separately!" he said.

"Very well." Said Tai, looking all mysterious and wistful as Ken and Matt raised eyebrows at each other.  Tai and Davis ran over to where Takuya was and the three of them ran inside the castle/mansion type place.

"Well now we know what they're going to do next." Said Ken as he called all the vampire slayers into a huddle.  "All right, gang.  They're going to try and split us up.  Just keep an eye open for trap doors and secret passageways while we're in there and we'll be fine.  Let's go!"  They ran up to the front steps and pushed the door open.  It slid open with eerie creeks.

"How are we supposed to keep an eye out for trapdoors and secret passageways?" asked Sora as they entered the house as a huge group.  "After all, aren't trapdoors and secret passageways supposed to be…well…to be blunt, hidden and secret?"

"Well yeah." Said Ken.  "It's just that if you feel the ground underneath you start to move, jump out of the way."

"I see." Said Sora, kind of in the annoyed tone.  The nine of them crept around from room to room holding up their torches to check if there was a vampire in each one.  After a little while, some of the new, naïve and less patient vampire slayers began to complain about being bored.

"Is this all you guys do?" Izumi whined.

"All we DO?!" Ken demanded.  "We're fighting for our lives here!  If we were to drop our guard, we'd be captured and killed!"

"Well, I don't want to play if my life is at stake here…" said Tomoki with a whiney tone to his voice.

"You'll be FINE!!" said Ken.

Suddenly, Izzy, Yolei and Kouji rounded the corner while talking about cheerleading stunts and how wonderful Cody was.

"Well, they're certainly not part of our group." Said Junpei.  "Should we slay them?"

"They're not vampires." Said Ken.  "At least Izzy and Yolei aren't…"

"Kouji must have joined their group!" Izumi shouted. Kouji, Izzy and Yolei looked up and saw the others.

"We don't have to worry about them." Said Matt.  "It's not like they're going to do…"

"MASTER!!!" they all shouted.  "There are some slayers in the house!!"

"Then again…" said Matt.

Suddenly, Cody rounded the corner.

"What are YOU doing in my lair?!" Cody demanded.  "And so close to my throne room?!"

"Go Cody go!!" cheered Izzy, Yolei and Kouji as they swashed their pom-poms around and shook their booties.

"Oh!" said Ken.  "So your throne room is nearby is it?"

"Um…wait a second…" started Cody.  Then he slapped his forehead.  He turned to Izzy, Yolei and Kouji.  "YOU DISTRACTED ME!!!"

"WE'RE SORRY MASTER!!" they said as they got down on the ground and begged for their lives.

"Well, you can make up for your mistake by erasing their memories." Said Cody as he allowed them to kiss his feet.

"Oh THANK you!" they all said.  Then Izzy held out his memory eraser thingy.

"No Izzy!" said Yolei.  "Shouldn't we let our new member do it?"

"What was I THINKING?!" Izzy asked himself.  He allowed Kouji to step forward.  

"So all I do it hold this out and press the button?" asked Kouji as if it were difficult at all.

"Yes." Said Izzy as he held out Kouji's arm and instructed to him the proper way of erasing one's memory.

"Do you think you'd be able to do this if you got separated from us and needed to erase someone's memory?" asked Yolei.

"Well…" started Kouji.

"JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT BEFORE THEY GET AWAY!!" yelled Cody.

"SORRY MASTER!!" yelled Kouji as he pressed the button and erased all the vampire slayers' memories because they WERE still there.  Then all the slayers looked around and walked away.

"YAY KOUJI!!" cheered Yolei and Izzy as they jumped around.  But then Cody cleared his throat loudly and then the three of them began cheering for him.

"YAY CODY!!" the three of them cheered.  "YOU ARE SO WONDERFUL!!"

MEANWHILE!!!

"You know…" said Tai as the goggles wearing people wandered the halls of the castle.  "I'm sure Cody's previous minions never got lost in this huge castle…"

"And I would hate to think that Izzy and Yolei know their way around." Said Davis with a sigh.

"Well, we're new so we have an excuse." Said Takuya as he checked the map that said 'you are here' again.  "Is it just me or have we already been 'here' about three times already?"

"Are we in room nine again?" asked Davis with a groan.

"Yeah." Said Takuya.

"That's it!" said Tai.  "I'm leading now!"

"You'd think the LEADERS of each season except 03 would be able to LEAD each other around." Said Takuya.

"I want to lead!" said Davis.  "I'm the leader of 02!"

"Well I'm the leader of 01!" argued Tai.

"Well, I'm the leader of 04!" said Takuya.

"Well I'm the leader of 03!!!" said Takato.  The three vampirey leaders turned and looked at Takato.

"What are YOU doing here?" they all asked as they spread their capes out in order to make themselves look larger.

"I was feeling left out." Said Takato.  "I mean, two is followed by three, not four and it's not fair." 

"Who cares what's fair?!" demanded Takuya.  "I'M better than you!!"

"Yeah and 03 was terrible." Commented Davis.

"Let's just destroy Takato and THEN separate the vampire slayers." Suggested Tai.  "Okay?"

"OKAY!!" said everyone, including Tai.  And then they killed Takato.  And absolutely no one was in the least bit saddened.

"All right, now let's continue." Takuya said, clearing his throat.  "According to this map, there's a trap door in right above this room that leads directly to this room.  Maybe we could somehow trick some of them into here."

"I know!" said Davis.  "One of us could stay down here, one of us can lock the door once all the vampire slayers have been lured into the room above us and the last person can one by one get one of them to fall into the trap door!  The one who's staying here could EASILY take ONE of them out!"

Takuya and Tai stared at Davis.

"Too strategic." Tai commented.

"I agree." Takuya said with a nod.

"Okay then." Davis said with a shrug.  "How many are there of them?  Nine, right?  Well, we could get three to fall down here, three to fall down some OTHER trap door leaving the last three ALONE!!  Okay?"

"OKAY!!" everyone replied, including Davis.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I do not understand this map!!" Ken said, getting frustrated as he crumpled up the map, ripped it into a million tiny pieces and threw it about the room.

Everyone watched the pieces flutter to the ground.  "You know, Ken," said Izumi, putting her hand on Ken's shoulder.  "That map showed us where all the secret passageways and trapdoors were."  Ken looked around, realized what he just did and then pounded his head repeatedly against the wall.  Everyone tried to stop him as soon as possible because they didn't want him getting brain damage because he was smart and…well…they weren't quite AS smart!  And besides, he was the leader and all.

"Oh TK, I'm so scared!" whined Kari as she grabbed TK's arm.

"Why?" asked TK.

"Because it's so dark in here!" Kari answered.  "And I fear the darkness."

"All righty then." Said TK with a shrug.

"Listen you guys," said Ken suddenly.  "We just have to improvise and hope that there's no trapdoors anywhere near here!  Everyone stay close and if one person falls down a trap door, everyone, PLEASE try and follow but it would be lovely if we avoided falling down trapdoors to begin with."

They all joined hands and began to slowly creep around the house until Kari suddenly screeched and jumped into TK's arms.

"What is it now?" TK said with a groan as he dropped Kari on her stupid butt.

"I'M SO SCARED!!!" Kari yelled as she jumped up and grabbed TK around the neck again.

"Well try to stop being scared!" Matt said.  "You're going to attract the vampires!"

They continued to tiptoe around like fools.

Until suddenly, a trapdoor opened.  Kari just so happened to be standing on the edge like a knave as she swayed back and forth while screeching moronically.  She grabbed onto Sora in attempt to regain her balance but Sora was surprised so she fell down too but only after grabbing onto Mimi who was ALSO unprepared so the three of them tumbled down the trapdoor.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!!" screamed Tomoki.  He started crying and randomly running up some stairs or whatever.  Junpei and Izumi chased after him and then the stairs opened up underneath them and THEY fell down a trapdoor and then the two trapdoors closed so TK, Ken and Matt were standing there obliviously!!  YAY!!

"That went ENTIRELY according to plan!" said Davis as he slapped Takuya and Tai five because they were hanging out up in the rafters.

"Let us report to master Cody and then we shall get our just desserts." Said Tai as he used his magical vampire powers to float the ripped up pieces of the map.  Suddenly, a giant cake emerged from the ground and Izzy, Yolei and Kouji were standing on it with evening gowns.

"Soon they're gonna get their just desserts!" sang Yolei.

"Their just desserts!" repeated Kouji and Izzy.

"Their just desserts!" said Yolei.

"Their just desserts!" echoed Kouji and Izzy.

"Soon they're gonna get their just desserts!" they all finished.

Takuya, Tai and Davis shrugged and began piecing the map together as Izzy, Yolei and Kouji lugged the cake away with ropes while saying HEAVE HO!!

MEANWHILE!!!

"Where are my vampire slaves?" asked Cody to himself as he scanned his monitors for Tai, Takuya and Davis.  He found them in one trying to put the map back together.  He suddenly got EXTREMELY infuriated and pulled out a microphone.

"WHAT are you doing?!?!" he yelled into it.  "Your job is not to just sit around!  Report to my throne room immediately!!"

"That's the trouble master!" said Davis as he looked around for the source of Cody.  "We can't find our way back!"

"Sigh." Said Cody.  "Why don't you ask Izzy or Yolei?  I'm sure THEY know the way."

"Master, we would never lower ourselves to asking them." Said Takuya.

"Come on." Said Cody.  "It won't be THAT terrible."

"Master, we would MUCH prefer if you gave us directions." Said Davis.  But then Takuya and Tai slapped him.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK SUCH THINGS FROM THE MASTER!!!" they yelled.  Then they looked up while smiling.

"Of course…if it's not TOO much trouble…" said Tai.

"IT IS!!!" bellowed Cody.  Then he turned off the intercom.

Takuya, Tai and Davis decided to follow the trail of frosting left by the cake to find them.  So they did.  But not without sampling the delicious whipped frosting.  MMMMMMMMMM!!!!

MEANWHILE!!!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" cried Tomoki as he, Junpei and Izumi sat in a little dungeon area.  Junpei was ramming up against the door in attempt to break it down but it was only SLIGHTLY loose so he had to do it a little more.

"Don't cry Tomoki." Said Izumi.  "It was YOUR fault that we got split up so WE should be crying and YOU should be cheering us up!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hey!" said the voice.  "Is there anyone in there?"

"Yes!" said Junpei.  "Who's out there?  Are you going to rescue us?" 

"Just Izzy and Yolei!" said another voice.

"AND KOUJI!!" said a third voice.

"YEAH!!  There's THREE of us!" said another.

"Could you let us out?" asked Izumi as she stood up and began yelling through the door.

"Um…that depends." Said one of the voices.  (We'll say its Izzy.)  "Are you vampire slayers?"

"Yeah!" said Junpei.  "And if you let us go, we'll help you slay the vampires!"

"SLAY CODY?!" the three voices yelled.  "NEVER!!!"

"Um…" said Junpei.  "I was just kidding.  We're not REALLY vampire slayers.  We're vampires just like you!"

"We're not vampires!" said Yolei.

"Um…then are you just here?" asked Izumi.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" cried Tomoki.

"No." said Kouji.  "We are but humble servants of his lordship!"

"So are we!" said Junpei.

"Really?" asked Izzy.  "You're not lying?"

"Would I lie?" asked Junpei.

"I don't know, I don't know you!" said Izzy.

"Me neither!" said Yolei.

"And um…" started Kouji.  "Neither do I!"

"Well, I wouldn't." said Junpei.

"And neither would I." Said Izumi.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" cried Tomoki.

"What's he sad about?" asked Izzy.

"Because he misses…uh…master." Replied Junpei.

"Oh right." Said Yolei as she began to sniffle.

"We are so deprived!" cried Kouji.  The three grabbed each other and began to sob pathetically.  Just then, Tai, Davis and Takuya came out around the corner since they had been following the trail of frosting.

"What?!" demanded Tai.  "You three WEREN'T going back to Cody's room?"

"No," answered Izzy.  "We go where we want at our leisure since his majesty rarely ever wants to see US!!"  Then they chuckled warmly and contently as if such a thought should make them warm and content.  "We just decided to check to see if we had any prisoners."

"But it turns out that there are just some innocent cheerleaders in there!" said Yolei.

Davis walked up and pushed the three of them aside and looked in the little barred window.  "These aren't CHEERLEADERS!!" he said angrily.  "These are three of the vampire slayers!!"

"Well that means that they LIED to us!" said Kouji as he put his hand over his mouth and gasped.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I WANT TK!!!" cried Kari.

"I WANT MATT!!!" cried Sora.

"I WANT…um…actually, I don't really want Izzy since he's a slave of the king of all vampires." Said Mimi.

"Okay, we have to figure out a way to find the others!" said Sora, suddenly getting all triumphant and such.  The three of them linked arms like any normal teenage girls and skipped down the dark and narrow hallway that was only getting darker and narrower and the ceilings were lowering so pretty soon they had to crawl single file.

"Can't we turn around and go the other way where it's not getting smaller and darker?" Mimi called back to the other two.

"No, pretty soon it'll get bigger!" said Sora even though she had no idea what she was talking.  Eventually, the three of them were slithering around on the ground like foolish snakes.  So they decided to start singing to pass the time but they couldn't decide on what song they should sing so they decided to do a pass on story!!

MEANWHILE!!!

TK, Ken and Matt, meanwhile, were pounding on the ground where the trapdoor had opened in vain hope that maybe it would open again and they could find their comrades.  So far, they hadn't had any luck!  How unfortunate!!

"We most certainly can not slay the king of all vampires in our current state!" complained Ken.  "Here we are with nine vampire slayers and we can't even stay together long enough to slay the king!!  This seems rather COUNTER productive because now we have to go around searching for the other ones too!"

"Face it Ken, when it comes to vampire slaying, the less people you have, the better off you are." Said Matt.

"Yeah but our group isn't that well off." Said Ken with a sigh.  "Here I am the leader with two blonds.  EVERYBODY knows how much Cody hates blonds and me!!  Oh alas.  Oh woe.  Oh sadness."

"Stop beating yourself up and let's get something productive done." Said TK.

"You're right!" said Ken, slamming his fist in his palm.  "I have to stop dwelling on the little things and get the more IMPORANT things accomplished!!"

"That's the Ken we know!!" said Matt.

Ken paused.  "I act like that?"

"No, you actually dwell on the little things but we can pretend as though you don't so we can get something done as opposed to centering our every waking moment over you and your angst because it gets rather old." Matt replied and then paused.  "Well, forget what I just said."

"Hey, we're ALL pretty messed up when it comes to personalities!" TK said happily as he wrapped his arms around Ken and Matt's neck.  "That's what makes us so GREAT, right?"

"No, it's really not because Matt and I turned evil because of our messed up personalities." Ken answered.

"Who told you about that?!" Matt demanded.

"Not me!" TK chimed.

"Don't worry, Matt, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Said Ken.  "After all, they're all rather forgiving people.  It's a good thing too.  All we needed was the crap kicked out of us and then we're FINE!!"

"Stop talking about it as though it's a GOOD thing!" Matt yelled.

"Hey guys, let's go and find everyone and then slay the king or more commonly known as Cody, my DNA Digivolving partner!" said TK randomly.  Matt and Ken agreed as the three of them struck dramatic poses and a waved crashed behind them.

MEANWHILE!!!

"So is Cody's throne room in this direction?" asked Tai because Izzy, Yolei and Kouji had been leading them every which way around and around.

"Oh…" said Yolei.  "We're still going there?"

"When were we going anyplace else?!" demanded Davis.

"Well, we were going to the kitchen to get some Twinkies." Said Izzy.  "You can come if you want."

"No." said Takuya.  "We really need to see Cody."

"You sure?" asked Izzy. 

"Yeah." Said Kouji.  "I know how hungry I always get for Twinkies after consuming such a large cake."

"You guys ATE that whole cake?!" Tai demanded.

"What else would you do with a cake?" Yolei asked.

"I don't know." Said Tai.  "Eat a little of it and then save the rest for later?"

"But Tai, you surely can't put such a gargantuan cake into the refrigerator!" laughed Izzy.  "If I were to do that, I would squish the cake and everything in the refrigerator!"

"Then we wouldn't get to eat the cake OR anything else in the refrigerator because it would be all CAKE covered!!" said Kouji.

"But that WAS a good cake." Said Yolei.  "So if everything in the refrigerator would covered in it, than it wouldn't be THAT bad…"

"True…" said Izzy.

"Will you just take us to the master?" asked Davis.

"First the Twinkies." Said Kouji.  "THEN the master!"

Then Davis, Tai and Takuya bared their fangs and spread their capes out.  

"YOU WILL TAKE US TO THE MASTER RIGHT NOW!!" they all yelled.

"FINE!!" yelled Yolei.  "You don't have to yell!"

Then she turned and opened the door that was next to her and they all walked into the room to see Cody sitting on his throne.

Kouji, Izzy and Yolei flipped into the air and formed another pyramid, this time Izzy was on the top.  Then Kouji and Yolei tossed Izzy into the air and Izzy did a series of complicated flips and Kouji and Yolei did a cartwheel ending in a split as Izzy landed between them with his arms up.

"See how much more impressive our routines are now that we have THREE people!" said Izzy.  

"Just think of what they're look like with FOUR people!!" said Yolei.

"OR FIVE!!" said Kouji.

"OR SIX!!" said Izzy.

"OR SEVEN!!" said Yolei.

"OR EIGHT!!" said Kouji.

"OR…" started Izzy.

"SILENCE!!" Cody yelled.  Then he turned to his other three minions.  "It took you long enough to get here."

"A thousand apologies master." Said Takuya. 

"Yes, our guides took a few detours on the way…" said Tai.

"TWINKIES!!" yelled Kouji, Yolei and Izzy as they shook their pom-poms around and kicked their feet up into the air.

"BE GONE!!" Cody yelled.  "And don't eat the Twinkies that are in the kitchen!  They're MINE!!"

"But master!" whined Yolei.  "I brought them from home!"

"Well you shouldn't have put them in MY kitchen because they're mine now." Said Cody in the feh tone.

"But we're so hungry master!" complained Kouji.

"Why don't you go play Twister or something…" suggested Cody.

"REALLY?!" Izzy asked excitedly.  "You're actually letting us play Twister?!"

"Anything to get rid of you…" said Cody.

"YAY!!" cheered Izzy, Yolei and Kouji as they frolicked out the door while arguing about who will be the spinner.

"Now, back to business…" said Cody.

"Master…" started Davis.  "Don't you think it would be better if we rid ourselves of those three?"

"Yes." Said Takuya.  "They are becoming quite a nuisance." 

"Perhaps you have a point…" said Cody.  "But then who would I bully around?"

"Why…US master!" said Tai.

"Hm…" said Cody.

"And we would never annoy you so!" said Davis.

"Never play Twister?" Cody asked.

"NEVER!!" they all said.

"Even when I tell you not to?" Cody asked as he rubbed his chin.

"ESPECIALLY when you tell us not to!!" the three begged.

"But then who would cheer for me and higher my self esteem or come out and act stupid to give me a good laugh?" Cody asked himself.

"We would do anything for you!!" said Takuya.

"Would you even wear cheerleading outfits?" asked Cody.

"YES!!!" bellowed the other three.

"Well, I HATE cheerleading outfits!!" Cody yelled.  "Now go and destroy the vampire slayers!!"

"Of course!!" said Tai as the three of them hurried out the door.

"This is mildly fun." Said Cody.

MEANWHILE!!!

Ken, Matt and TK were frolicking around being carefree and happy when suddenly, TAI, DAVIS AND TAKUYA APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!!!  AHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled TK, Matt and Ken as they turned around and ran in the opposite direction while flailing their arms around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Tai, Takuya and Davis as they did the same thing only in the other direction.  Simultaneously, the six stopped, looked at each other and then cleared their throats and met back in the middle of the room.

"We shall destroy you!!" said Tai, pointing to the vampire slayers.

"Not if we do first!" Ken replied.

"I'll take Tai since I've had a score to settle with him since a long time ago anyways!" said Matt.

"And I'll take Davis for the very same reason!" TK said.

"But what about me?" Ken whined.  "I don't even KNOW Takuya!"

"Well, PRETEND as though you do!" said TK.

Then they split up into their three groups while circling each other and glaring evilly.  And then, as if they were all telepathically linked, they all lunged at each other while yelling out their battle cries, "MY SWORD WILL CUT THROUGH THIS ROCK AND FIND HIS HEART AND DESTROY HIM!!!"  When they met in the middle they stopped and began to swat at each other like cats.

Izzy came out of nowhere and approached where Tai and Matt were duking it out.  He began to shake his pompoms and jump around.  "Ready?  Okay!  Kick him in the nuts, punch him in the eye, you can do it, TAI, TAI, TAI!!!" Izzy cheered.  "YAY!!"  Matt and Tai both stopped and eyed Izzy.

"What are you doing?" Tai said with a retarded little drop.

"Giving you moral support!" Izzy replied all too happily.

"You're actually distracting me." He said.

"Well excuse me!" said Izzy as he looked as though he was about to cry.  Yolei and Kouji came up from behind him and began to comfort him while patting him on the back and telling him it'll be all right while occasionally snapping things like 'YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!!' to Tai.  Tai looked at Matt who shrugged.

"Come on, Izzy, you don't need HIM!!" said Kouji with a look of disgust at Tai as if he should be feeling bad and apologizing.

"Yeah, WE'RE your TRUE friends!" Yolei added.  Then the two of them stuck their tongues out at Tai and stomped out of the room while still comforting Izzy.

"All right…" said Tai slowly.

"Before we start again, Tai," said Matt suddenly.  "I just wanted to say how STUPID you look with those fangs.  Are they even real?"

"Of course they are!!" Tai said protectively.  "Now let's finish this!!"  Then they continued their fighting again.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Davis…" said TK as the two of them circled around while eying each other.

"TK…" said Davis.

"Davis…" said TK.

"TK…" said Davis.

They continued doing this and it's not very interesting so HAW!!

MEANWHILE!!

"My name's Ken." Said Ken as he approached Takuya.

"I'm Takuya." Said Takuya as he held out his hand for a handshake.  "Pleased to meet you!!  And…what season are you?"

"Well, I'm a mid-02 Digidestined but I was there from the beginning of the series.  And you?" answered Ken.

"I'm the leader of 04." Said Takuya.

"Oh!" said Ken.  "Haven't seen it yet but I heard it's pretty good.  Better than the third season anyway."

"Oh I KNOW!!" said Takuya.  "What was up with THAT?!"

"SERIOUSLY!!" said Ken.  "And everyone was all like, 'the third series was the best one yet!'"

"Don't worry, we'll top the third." Said Takuya.  

"I hope so." Said Ken.  "I wouldn't want that season getting away with being the best!"

"It will NEVER be the best!" said Takuya.  

"You know what?" said Ken.  "You're all right."

"Yeah, so are you." Said Takuya.

"Too bad you're a vampire and I have to slay you." Said Ken.  "After all, I'm Ken the Vampire Slayer."

"YOU'RE Ken?" Takuya yelled as if he were appalled.  "Why did you say so!  Cause I have orders to destroy you!"

"We're so alike." Said Ken.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I thought those three were going to let us out…" said Junpei as he continued listening on the other side of the door.

"Maybe they knew we were lying." Said Izumi.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!' cried Tomoki.

MEANWHILE!!

"Good thing we found the door." Said Mimi as she, Kari and Sora walked out of the castle.

"But aren't we supposed to be helping to slay the vampires?" asked Sora.

"I'm not sure I'm interested in this game anymore." Said Kari.  "I mean, we're all out to kill each other and it's so violent and…I just don't like it."

"I just wanted to get out of that tunnel." Said Mimi.

"See, I TOLD you that it would eventually get bigger if we kept crawling through it!" insisted Sora.

"But it DIDN'T get bigger!" said Kari.  "The castle is just old and it collapsed under our weight!"

"But we wouldn't have reached that WEAK spot if we hadn't kept going!"

MEANWHILE!!

"RIGHT HAND RED!!" Kouji said as he held up the spinner to Twister.

Yolei and Izzy were FAR too twisted up to continue any longer so they both fell over and the three of them laughed really hard.

"YAY!!" Kouji cheered.  "That was the best game YET!!"

"Yeah!" Said Izzy. 

"All this Twister makes me hungry." Said Yolei.

"Yeah." Said Kouji.  "For Twinkies."

"But the master said that they were HIS!" said Izzy.

"Then we can see if there's anything else!" said Yolei as she stood up.  "Maybe there's some ice cream!"

"I LOVE ice cream!" said Kouji.

Then they pulled out their memory eraser and used them to teleport to the kitchen.  They can do that because they were modified.

They opened the cabinets.  "NO ICE CREAM!!" 

The cabinets had boxes and boxes of Twinkies in them but of course no ice cream because the ice cream was in the freezer but none of them thought to look there!!  HAW HAW HAW!!

"Look at all the Twinkies…" said Izzy.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could just have one?" asked Yolei.

"Yeah…" said Kouji.  "But it's not like THAT'S going to happen!"

MEANWHILE!!!

"PREPARE TO FEEL ANGUISH!!!" Ken yelled as he punched Takuya in the face.  Takuya didn't flinch.  Ken jumped up and down while holding his fist.

"I didn't feel anything." Said Takuya.

"So I need to work on my punches a bit!" said Ken as he shook his hand around pathetically.

"Well now it's MY turn!!" Takuya declared, leaping up into the air and then coming down and kicking Ken.  Ken blinked and then watched Takuya tumble to the ground.  "Owies!!"

"That was sad." Said Ken.

"Looks like neither of us are very good at fighting…" started Takuya.

"In that case, I shall call Wormmon!!" Ken said, pointing his finger up into the air.  At the mere sound of Ken calling his name, Wormmon ran around the corner being all Wormmonish and stuff like that.  "Wormmon, I command you to kill this 04 character!!"

"Of course, Ken!" said Wormmon.

"WAIT!!!" Takuya said dramatically.  "Don't you want to keep your integrity and allow me to defend myself?!"

"…Sigh, okay, very well." Said Ken with a sigh.

"Good!" said Takuya with a nod.

"What's your Digimon's name?" asked Ken.

"Agnimon." Takuya replied.  "And I don't OWN him because I AM him!"

Ken gasped and took a step backwards.  "GASP!!!" he said as he took a step backwards.  "YOU are a Digimon?!"

"No, I can just BECOME one!" Takuya explained in the feh tone.

"Ha, I'll believe it when I see it." Ken said with a jolly laugh.

"FINE THEN!!!" said Takuya as he Digivolved and became stupid Agnimon.  

Ken gasped again as Agnimon towered over him.  Then he turned to Wormmon who was still waiting for Ken to tell him to do something.  "Wormmon," he said.  "If you Digivolve then you and Agnimon will be about the same size and type so DIGIVOLVE!!"

"OKAY!!" said Wormmon.

MEANWHILE!!!

"And…your HAT…" muttered Davis as he and TK circled each other.

"Well…your GOGGLES…" TK responded.

"And your CLOTHES are so…"

"But your ARM…"

"Your NAME is just…"

"You've got that FOOT thing…"

"YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!!!" Davis declared suddenly.  "I AM THE SUPERIOR LEADER AND SUPREME RULER OF THE 02 SEASON!!!"

"WELL I AM THE _KID _OF THE 01 SEASON AND THE EXPERIENCED ONE OF THE 02 SEASON!!!" TK yelled as he put his hands on his hips and laughed diabolically with a wave crashing behind him.  Davis stomped his foot and threw a tantrum.

"I'M THE NARRATOR OF 03!!" he said suddenly.

"WHO CARES?!" yelled TK.  "03 IS STUPID!!!  I NARRATE 02!!!  WITHOUT ME, DAVIS, YOU ARE NOTHING!!  ADMIT IT!!"

"NEVER!!!" Davis yelled.

"DIE GOGGLE BOY!!!" yelled TK as he picked up a chair and hit Davis with it.

"Ow…" said Davis as he rubbed the back of his head.  TK looked at the Davis indentation that was in the chair.

"I didn't know wood could do that." Said TK, scratching his head.

"I hope you didn't have any REAL intention to kill me." Said Davis.

"Actually, I hoped that you would AT LEAST get knocked out or something." TK confessed.

"Well NOW I'm just UNGRY!!!" Davis declared.

"Ungry?" asked TK.

"YES!!!" yelled Davis.  "INCREDIBLY UNGRY!!!"

TK shrugged.  "All right."

MEANWHILE!!!

"What a great idea!" Yolei said as she cut out a big heart out of construction paper.

"YEAH!!" said Izzy as he took a picture of Cody and glued it in the middle of his already cut out heart.  "Making valentines for the master when it's not even Valentine's Day!!" 

"It will just show him our love and devotion for him!!" said Kouji as he glued lace on the outside of his pink heart.

"I knew it would be a good idea to have you on our team!" said Yolei.  "Pass the glitter, I don't think my heart is sparkly enough."

"What color?" asked Izzy as he picked up lots of different kinds of glitter.

"Um…pink." Said Yolei.

"Which picture of Cody looks better?" asked Kouji as he held up two pictures of Cody that were all old fashioned and vampireish.

"Hm…" said Yolei and Izzy when suddenly, Tai backed into the glue and spilled it all over Kouji's valentine.

"OH NO!!" Kouji shrieked as he put his hands on his cheeks.

"What are you guys doing?!" Tai demanded.  "Arts in Crafts in the middle of the room where Matt and I are trying to fight?!"

"Tai…" said Matt.  "It's Arts AND Crafts." 

"WHATEVER!!" Tai yelled.  "Whatever they're doing, it's in the middle of the room!"

"You ruined my valentine!" Kouji whined as he burst into tears.

Izzy and Yolei ran over and began comforting him.

"Geez Tai!" scolded Yolei.  "Are you having a bad day or something?"

Tai turned to Matt.  "How about we continue this in another room?"

"Fine by me." Said Matt.  "It doesn't matter where but whenever I have a chance to kick your butt, I take it!"

"Kick MY butt?!" Tai demanded.  "You may get the chances but it'll never happen!"

"Tai, I have kicked your butt many times and I could do it whenever I want!" said Matt.

"YOU LIE!!" screamed Tai.

"I still think you look really stupid with those fangs." Commented Matt.

"Well I'm a VAMPIRE!!" said Tai as he spread his cape out.

"Can you guys go somewhere else so that you don't ruin our valentines too?" asked Yolei as she tried to wipe the glue off of Kouji's valentine with a paper towel.

"Why don't YOU go somewhere else!" Tai yelled.

"Because we're making valentines here, silly!" said Izzy with a laugh.  Then he turned to Kouji.  "You could just put glitter on it and no one would notice!!"

"Well, make valentines somewhere else!" Matt said.

Yolei stood up and pulled out her memory eraser and zapped Matt and Tai with it and transported them into some other room.

"See?" said Tai.  "That's the ONE advantage they have over everyone else."

"We've GOT to get a hold of those thingys." Said Matt to himself.

"They're better in the hands of those three then with vampire slayers!" yelled Tai.

"All right, I'll kick your butt now…" said Matt.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I'm bored…" said Cody to himself as he drummed his fingers on the armrest of his throne.  "There's no one here to entertain me."  

He paused, thought for a moment and then turned on his little screens and watched Stingmon and Agnimon fight and stuff.  He stood up on his chair and raised his fists.  "Give him a LEFT!!!" he said as he punched with his left fist while bouncing up and down as if he were high on sugar.  "And a RIGHT!!  Give him a HOOKER!!  GO AGNIMON!!!"

"GO CODY!!" came some voices behind him.  He turned around to see Kouji, Yolei and Izzy cheering for him.  Suddenly, Kouji and Izzy ran to the side and Yolei ran down the middle while flipping and stuff like that.  Izzy and Kouji slid in on one knee and then Yolei landed with one foot on each of their raised knees as she shook her pompoms about.

"HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE?!" he demanded.

"Not long." Yolei replied, jumping off as Kouji and Izzy stood back up.

"We made these for you!" said Izzy as the three of them pulled out their creations from behind their backs and presented them to Cody.

Cody eyed the hearts suspiciously as if they would surely explode at any moment.  "It's not Valentine's Day." He said finally.

"We wanted to make you Valentine's Day cards ANYWAY!!!" Kouji said as he shook the heart around and glitter fell all over the place.  Cody paused and then stared at the three who were all bouncing up and down as glitter continued to pour all over the floor.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" he yelled suddenly.  Kouji, Izzy and Yolei dove to the ground at the sound of his voice and cowered like sissies.  "YOU'RE COVERING MY FLOOR WITH HIDEOUS GLITTER!!"

"We thought it would put a smile on your face!" whined Izzy.

"Do you…HATE us now?" asked Yolei.

"I've ALWAYS hated you!!" Cody yelled.

"Surely you don't mean it!" said Kouji dramatically.

"Get out of my sight, all three of you!!" commanded Cody, pointing towards the door.  The three of them bowed their heads in shame and trudged out of the room.  Then he smiled and chuckled to himself.  "That was fun!  But I shouldn't have dismissed them so quickly…"

MEANWHILE!!!

"We're still in here." Said Junpei as he paced back and force in his dungeon.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" cried Tomoki like a baby.  "Won't we EVER get out of here?!"

"This is so boring." Sighed Izumi as she began drawing little pictures in the dirt on the ground.

MEANWHILE!!

"Should we go see a movie?" asked Mimi.

"Sure!" said Sora.  "But which one?"

"Let's go see Pokemon." Said Kari.  But then Mimi and Sora killed her but then they decided that they DID want to go see Pokemon so they did!!!  YAY!!!

MEANWHILE!!!

Ken was barely watching the battle between Stingmon and Agnimon because he didn't feel like it.

"So the 04 Digidestined can Digivolve?" he asked himself.  "Wait until I tell Matt!"  Ken had remembered that Yolei had told him that Izzy had told her that Matt told him that Matt wanted to Digivolves when they were still in 01.  "Now he'll either laugh, be offended or still want to Digivolve and try to figure out how."

Then Ken chuckled to himself and turned back to the battle.

"GO STINGMON!!" he cheered.

MEANWHILE!!!

"I never liked you." Said Davis.  "How you always got Kari and how everyone always took your side."

"Well, you got to be the leader!" said TK.  "And Tai gave you his goggles and he barely knew you and HE nominated you as the leader of the Digidestined!  I could have been the leader, I knew more about it than you!"

"Well, I guess Tai know who makes a good leader." Said Davis.  "And who doesn't make one."

"Maybe he just wanted to give his goggles to someone else to see if they'd actually wear them and look stupid!" said TK.

"If they looked stupid then why do you think so many people would find them as a fashion statement?"

"Because all three of you are stupid!" said TK.

"FOUR!!" Davis insisted.

"Takato doesn't count!" TK groaned.

"Yes he does!" said Davis.  "He wore the goggles!"

"Fine!" said TK.  "He DOES count but do you really want to say that you have the same fashion statement as Takato?"

"I bet there are TONS of people around the world who wear goggles!" 

"Yeah, like SWIMMERS or PILOTS!!  No one just WALKS around with goggles on!!"

"Well what about your HAT?!"

"EVERYONE wears hats!!  I wear a hat, the majority of the 04 characters wear hats, Sora, Mimi and Yolei wear hats!  Plenty of people wear hats!  Your argument is beaten!!  EASILY!!!"

"Well…you're DUMB!!"

MEANWHILE!!!

Matt and Tai were still engaged in their fight.  "Pinned ya!!" said Tai as he pinned Matt.  Then they continued fighting and fell off a ledge and rolled down the side.  Tai pinned Matt again.  "Pinned ya AGAIN!"

"It's TK!" said Matt as he pretended to cry.  "He's so alone out there by himself!  I'm just worried about him!"

"Oh…I'm sorry." Said Tai as he got up.

"Moron," said Matt as he grabbed onto Tai's cape, flipped it over his head and pushed him into a closet.  He stood there laughing diabolically at Tai's expense as he pounded on the door yelling about what a DIRTY fighter Matt was!  "Well maybe if you didn't wear such an idiotic cape then you wouldn't find it being used to your disadvantage!" Matt called through the door.

"Hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut!" came a few voices from behind him.  He turned around to see Izzy, Yolei and Kouji rushing over to where he was while also saying 'hut'.  (Obviously…)

"Excuse me, we'll take it from here," said Izzy casually as he pushed Matt away from the closet door and then opened it.

"What did you do that for?!" Matt demanded.

Tai ran out of the closet, looked around for a moment and then grabbed Matt's collar.  "What's the big idea?!" Tai yelled as he shook Matt around a little bit.  "Locking me in a closet and all?!  Who said you could do that?!  You're such a dirty fighter!!"

"Our work here is done!" said Yolei, saluting the two.

"Carry on!" said Kouji.  Then the three hurried away while continuing their 'huts'.

"Hey look, A PENCIL!!" said Izzy suddenly as he stopped abruptly and picked up a pencil.  Since he's kind of the ring leader for the three, they were all running behind him so they crashed into him and fell onto their butts.  They immediately stood up and looked over his shoulder because they wanted to see the pencil too.

"Yeah…okay…" said Kouji.

"We can write a letter to Cody!!" said Yolei happily.

"And then we can draw him a picture!!" Izzy added.

"YEAH!!" said Kouji excitedly.  They all ran off.

"I think they're trying to annoy us." Said Matt.

"They didn't annoy me that time." Said Tai as he cracked his knuckles but the sound effects sounded really fake.

"Of course!" said Matt.  "Because they let YOU out of the closet after I had put you in there."

"So?" asked Tai.  Then there was silence.

"What kind of vampire are you anyway?" asked Matt.

"What do you mean?" asked Tai.

"Well, don't vampires suck blood?" continued Matt.  "Or turn into bats or any other kind of stupid thing they do?"

"Um…" started Tai.  "I haven't found the need to do that yet."

"You're lying." Said Matt.  "I bet those fangs aren't real and that cape is made out of felt or something and left over from about four Halloweens ago."

"NO!!" Tai yelled.  "THEY'RE ALL REAL!!"

"Prove it." Said Matt.

"I SHALL!!" Tai yelled.

"Shall?" 

"YES!!"

"Does stupid speech come with being a vampire?"

"SHUT UP!!"

MEANWHILE!!

"Dear Cody…" wrote Yolei since she has the neatest handwriting.  "We love you very much…"

"Very VERY much." Corrected Kouji.

"Very VERY much." Repeated Yolei.

"I'm drawing a picture of me and Cody." Said Izzy proudly.

"Wait a minute…" said Yolei.  "Cody didn't like our valentines last time we went to him so why would these letters and pictures be any different?"

"What if we bought him a present?" suggested Kouji.

"What would Cody like?" asked Izzy.  "Do you think he'd like a telephone?"

"No…" said Yolei.  "He doesn't talk on the phone very much."

"How about a box of matches?" added Kouji.  The other two thought for a minute and then nodded.

"Yeah!" said Izzy.  "That way, he could burn any vampire slayers!"

"And he could also cook his food!" Yolei said excitedly.

"You can do a lot of stuff with matches!" said Kouji.

"Should we give him this letter and your picture?" asked Yolei.

"OF COURSE!!" said Izzy.  "You can't give a present without a card!"

"ALL RIGHT!!" said the three in unison as they frolicked off.

MEANWHILE!!

"Ken…" said Stingmon as he leaned over to Ken.  

"What is it?" asked Ken.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Stingmon answered.  Ken sighed long and hard.

"Go ahead…" he said.

"What about me?!" demanded Agnimon.

"What ABOUT you?" said Ken.

"You're just going to STOP in the middle of a battle?!"

"He has to go to the BATHROOM!!" Ken said as if he were annoyed.  "You can't deprive him of his BATHROOM privileges!  Do you want him to just use the bathroom in the middle of the floor?!"

"No…not really." Said Agnimon with a sigh.

They stood there in silence for a moment just jumping from foot to foot as the distant sound of the toilet being flushed was heard.  They crossed their arms and tapped their feet and listened to the sound of running water and then a paper towel being ripped.  Suddenly, the sound of the hand dryer machine turned on.  Ken glanced at his watch and continued looking around.  Finally, the sound of the door opening was heard and then Stingmon came back in looking refreshed.

"Are you ready now?" asked Ken.

"Yes I am." Stingmon replied.

"Okay then finish what you started." Ken said in that 'put a little skip your step already!!' tone.  Stingmon nodded and turned to Agnimon.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Agnimon replied.  Then they commenced their battling.

MEANWHILE!!!

"HA HA!!" laughed TK diabolically.  "Yo mama's so fat that she fell in the Grand Canyon and she got STUCK!!"

"Well YO mama's so fat that when she sits around the house, she REALLY sits around the house!" Davis threw back.

"Yo mama's so fat that if she went on a diet then there'd be enough food to feed five third world countries!!"

"Yo mama's so fat that…that…um…" he paused and thought for a minute because he was running out of Yo Mama's since they had been doing them for quite a while now.  "Yo mama's so fat that if she went for a swim in the ocean then all the coastline cities would be under a hundred feet of water!!"

TK made that FOAM face.  "You take that back!" he demanded.

"NO!!" Davis said, crossing his arms.

"Or I'll just have to tell Kari about your disgusting habits!" TK threatened.  "That you wet the bed every other Thursday and you sucked your thumb until about a month ago and that you…"

"STOP!!!" Davis yelled, covering his ears.  Then he paused.  "Wait…she was there when I was announcing those to the world!"

"Um…no she wasn't!" TK said quickly.

"Yes she was!" Davis said.  "I remember because then she came over and said that she hated me!" 

"Well…uh…yo mama's so stupid that she got locked in a grocery store and STARVED to death!" said TK at a loss of anything else.

MEANWHILE!!!

"What was the point of adding us into this story if we were just going to be locked in the dungeon the whole time?" asked Izumi.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" cried Tomoki.

"Takuya and Kouji are having all the fun!" said Junpei.

"I heard my name!" said Kouji as he looked through the little window bar thingys at the people inside.

"Kouji!" Izumi said.  "FREE US!!"

"I don't know…" said Kouji.  "Last time you lied to us and said that you were vampires."

"You mean that was YOU on the other side of the door that's on the other side of this cell that doesn't have a window on it?" asked Junpei.

"Who else would it be?" asked Kouji.  Yolei and Izzy laughed heartily.

"I don't know…" said Junpei.

"Ask them!" Izzy said as he pushed Kouji forward.

"I don't want to!" Kouji said.  "YOU ask them!"

"I don't want to, YOU ask them!" said Izzy.

"YOU ask them!"

"You know them better!"

"So?" said Kouji. "Just ask them, it's not that hard!"

"Then why can't you do it?" said Izzy with his hands on his hips.

"Fine, I'll do it." Said Yolei.  She turned to Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki.  "We were wondering if you had any charcoal."

"Charcoal?" asked Izumi.  

"Would you let us out if we DID have some?" asked Junpei.

"Well we'd have to open the door to get it!" said Izzy.

"And you'd have to be PRETTY stupid not to run out the door while it was open!" laughed Kouji.

"And you could also just turn around and lock US in here!" laughed Yolei as a tear rolled down her cheek because she was laughing so hard.

"And then…" started Izzy but he was laughing so hard.  "And then…you could turn back to us and say that you never had any charcoal in the first place!"

"And not feel bad!" laughed Kouji.  

Yolei, Izzy and Kouji fell into a heap of hysterical laughter.  But then, they abruptly stood up.

"But of course, you wouldn't do that to us." Said Yolei. "You may have lied to us once but we know that you would NEVER do it twice!"

"Oh no…" said Junpei.  "So why don't you open the door and get the charcoal that we have for you."

"OKAY!!" said Yolei, Izzy and Kouji as they opened the door.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Why hasn't anyone found my throne room yet?!" Cody demanded.  "Next time, I won't erase their memories when they figure out where to go!"

MEANWHILE!!!

"We've come to help!!!" yelled Junpei as he threw open the door to the room in which all the action was happening.  They saw TK laughing diabolically as Davis cried pathetically in the corner, Matt on top of Tai with his hands around his neck as Tai gasped and choked and then Agnimon embedded in the wall in an Agnimon shaped indention as Stingmon repeatedly threw punches at him and Ken jumping up and down and cheering for Stingmon.

Abruptly, they all turned their heads and looked at Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki.

"But it looks as though you're doing pretty well without us…" Izumi started awkwardly.

"Oh no, that's okay!" said TK with a big dopey grin as he waved his hand around as if he were the master of the universe.  "You can join in too!"

"Actually…" started Matt but he was interrupted by Tai who punched him.  Matt tumbled off of Tai and Tai doubled over in a heap of vampirey Tainess while gasping for air.

"Were you trying to KILL me?!" he demanded.

"To be blunt…yes…" Matt replied plainly.

"I give up!!" yelled Agnimon suddenly as he turned back into Takuya and fell to the ground.

"I thought you were supposedly more powerful than megas." Said Stingmon as he looked a little disappointed.  "Here I am a champion…"

"Well I'm still not completely used to it!" Takuya replied, brushing himself off and then standing up.  "Now, Ken, let's settle this like real men WITHOUT our Digimon to do the dirty work for us!"

"Sure, fine!" said Ken.  "Stingmon, you can leave now."

"Okay." Said Stingmon as he left.

Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki cleared their throats.

"All right, I call the fat kid to be in my group!" Matt declared.

"I'll take the girl!" TK said.

"Aw COME ON!!" whined Ken.  "First I had to fight Takuya and now you're making me take the little kid?!"

"I'M THE LEAST FAVORITE!!!" cried Tomoki.  "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"That is correct, Tomoki, we HATE you!!" said everyone.  And then he perished.  Sniff!  Actually, NOT sniff!!  REJOICE!!!

"I thought I was the leader here." Said Ken.  "So as the leader, I demand to have the fat kid as my partner."

"I would prefer not to be referred to as 'the fat kid'." Said Junpei as he crossed his arms.  "Once is okay, but twice?"

"Shut up." Said Ken.  "You are my partner."

"I called him first!" said Matt.

"Silence." Said Ken.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Won't Cody be so happy to see that we decorated his dungeon!" said Yolei as she painted a few rocks bright green.

"Yeah, there's not much to do in a dungeon so why not paint it?!" Izzy said as he contently painted the chains and manacles pink.

"It's a shame those three lied when they said they had charcoal." Said Kouji sadly as he painted the bars like candy canes.

"Don't let it bother you!" said Yolei.  "I'm sure Cody will figure out that we're missing and come and rescue us!  Only now we get to please the master and paint his dungeon beautiful colors!"

"I think these seats should have cushions." Said Izzy with his hand on his chin.  But he also had a paintbrush in his hand so now he had a pink chin.

"FACE PAINTS?!" Kouji yelled.  "What a great idea!"

"Paint a treasure map on my face Izzy!" said Yolei.

"Okay!" said Izzy.

"Can you make me a cat?" asked Kouji.  "Not a cat on my face but actually make my face look like a cat's face!"

"All right!" said Izzy as he began mixing paints together.

MEANWHILE!!

"Where are my three stupid slaves?" asked Cody to himself as he scanned his monitors.  "I bet they're eating my Twinkies…or playing Twister…" Then he clenched his fists.  "They BETTER not be playing Twister!  Nothing would infuriate more than finding out that they picked through the trash to get their Twister board and then played it!"

Then he pounded his fist down on his armrest and a few rocks and bits of plaster fell down from the ceiling.  "BOY and I ill tempered today!  The next person that comes I see, I shall wish them to die early!"

Then he waited.  

"I shall also wish for them to have bad luck through out their life!!  And bear very few children!  And the ones they DO bear shall be deformed!"

Then he laughed diabolically to himself.

MEANWHILE!!

"I want to fight with the fat kid!" said Matt as he pulled on one of Junpei's arms.  

"No I do!" said Ken as he pulled on the other.  They were engaged in a rousing game of Tug o' Junpei.

"My name is JUNPEI!!" yelled Junpei.  "So stop calling me the fat kid!!" 

"Why doesn't anyone ever want to play with me?!" whined Tomoki.

"I'll play with you!" said Takuya as he spread his cape out and looked all creepy and vampirish and ARGH!!!

"Oh Takuya!" said Tomoki as he hugged Takuya.  "There you are!"

"But aren't you AFRAID OF ME?!" asked Takuya as he waved his cape around.

"Why would I be afraid of you Takuya?" asked Tomoki.  "You're like my big brother!"

"But I'm a hideously scary vampire!" said Takuya.

"I love you Takuya." Said Tomoki as he nuzzled into Takuya.

"Well, Takuya and Tomoki can be on a team." Said TK to Davis.  "Even though they're on different teams…"

"But that would mean that WE'RE on the same team!" said Davis.  "I don't want to be on your team!"

"But I'm on the girl's team." Said TK.

"So does that mean that Davis is a good guy now?" asked Izumi randomly.

Takuya and Tai gasped.  "HOW DARE YOU!!!" they yelled as they attacked Davis and began bopping him on the head.  Quietly, all the vampire slayers slipped out of the room, in search of the King of All Vampires.

MEANWHILE!!!

"Cat's Cradle, Cat's Cradle…" Cody hummed to himself as he did Cat's Cradle…NO, he DIDN'T do Cat's Cradle!!  Um…I was being sarcastic.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ken, Matt, TK, Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki were standing there looking all triumphant and stuff while holding stakes and hammers since they had accumulated them.  "So, we meet again!!" said Ken as he pointed at Cody.

"Oh no!" said Cody, jumping behind his chair.  "Ken the Vampire Slayer!  And me without my minions!!"

"You know, I'm getting sick of him just saying 'Ken the Vampire Slayer'," said Matt suddenly.  "What, are WE no threats?"

"He's got a point." TK said.  "I mean, we're JUST as talented and dangerous as ten Kens!  After all…KEN'S a dork!!  We could beat him up any ay!  I _HAVE_!!"  

Ken turned around and stared at TK and Ken.  Then he looked at Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki.  "Anyone else care to throw something in?" he asked.  The three 04 characters looked at each other and then back at Ken.

"No, we're good." Started Junpei.

"Fine," Izumi continued.

"No problem here." Finished Tomoki.

"Good." Ken said, looking back at TK and Matt.  "Are you two finished?"

"Yeah, we're done." Matt answered.

"Just had to get that out of my system." TK added.

Ken looked back at Cody.  "Are YOU ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Cody answered, waving his arm.

"All right then." Said Ken, remembering what his shrink said about taking a few hoot breaths and counting to ten.  Of course, his shrink was an owl who was in charge of an exercising video but who's gonna notice THAT?!

"Let me summon my minions!!" Cody declared.

"NEVER!!" Ken declared back.

"Okay, this is the time in which we just fade in the background." Matt said, turning to the others.  "TK, did you bring your cards this time?"

"Yeah," TK replied, taking off his hat and pulled out a deck of cards and then put it back on.  "What's the game of choice?"

"HEY YOU GUYS!!!" yelled Ken.  "I DON'T PAY YOU TO BE PART OF MY TEAM SO THAT YOU CAN PLAY CARDS WHILE I DO ALL THE HARD STUFF!!!"  TK immediately shoved the cards back under his hat because Ken had suddenly become a huge pulsating head.

"Well…you actually don't pay us at all," Izumi pointed out.  "It was a volunteer thing."

"SILENCE!!!" Ken yelled.

"Excellent." Said Cody like Mr. Burns.  "Perhaps the Vampire Slayers will end up destroying EACH OTHER!!!"

"Not likely, Cody." Said Ken.

"I know…" said Cody.  "But you know, if it doesn't humor me, then it will definitely buy my minions enough time to come and rescue me!"

"Well, two of them are beating up Davis and three of them are in the dungeon." Said Junpei proudly.

"I don't have six minions…" said Cody.  "Only three…"

"Are you sure?" asked Izumi.  "Because we definitely locked three of them in a dungeon and they were calling you master.  Then there were three more in the other room that were fighting for you."

"Are you talking about Izzy, Yolei and that other kid whose name escapes me?" asked Cody.

"Yes." Said Junpei.  "We cleverly fooled them into escaping the dungeon and then we locked them in there."

"Well don't go patting yourself on the back." Said Cody.  "They're morons."

"I thought Izzy was the smart one…" said Izumi as she pulled out her Digidestined yearbook.  "And Yolei is pretty smart…"

"And Kouji doesn't seem like the 'moronic' type." Said Junpei as he did the stupid little quote thingys.

"Well they are." Said Cody.  "You could have locked them in there just by saying something like, 'I'll buy you a puppy!' or 'count how many bricks are in the floor of the dungeon!'."

"No one's THAT idiotic!" said Izumi.

Suddenly, Izzy, Yolei and Kouji ran around the corner.

"Master!" yelled Izzy.  "There were six hundred and sixty three bricks on the floor of the dungeon!"

"And we painted them all!" said Yolei.

"And it looks VERY pretty!" said Kouji.

"What the hell have you done to yourselves?" asked Cody as he noted the face paint on all of them.

"GASP!!" the three of them said.  

"Master!" gasped Yolei.  "You said the 'h' word!!" 

"Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap!!" Kouji threatened as he pulled out a bar of soap from behind his back.

"If you come near me then you will be sure never to see the light of day!" Cody said.  Kouji, Izzy and Yolei gasped dramatically and all took steps backwards in unison as if they were little trained monkeys.  Then they all started crying at the same time as well.

Suddenly, the door opened and Tai, Davis and Takuya were standing there.  Davis was all beat up and stuff with bandages and band-aids and bruises and a black eye.

"YOU TRICKED US!!!" they yelled.

"It's about time!!" Cody said angrily.  "You know how long I've been stalling until you three would get here?!"

"We'll take them, Master, there's no need to worry about it!" said Tai, eyeing Matt who eyed him right back.

"You can't take us ALL on!" said Izumi.

"Yes, I'll take TK, Tai will take Matt, Takuya will take Ken, Yolei can take Tomoki, Izzy can take Izumi and Kouji take Junpei." Davis explained.

"I can't!" whined Kouji.  "Junpei is so much larger than I am."

"Stop making fun of me!!" yelled Junpei.

Cody cleared his throat.  Everyone turned and looked at him.  "Perhaps we should make a brawl filled with chaos instead of forming a plan." He said.  "It would be much more interesting that way."

"OF COURSE!!!" said all the minions as they began bowing to Cody.

"It's a shame that none of them have wills of their own." Cody said to himself as he sat down in his little chair and then waved his hand showing that he was ready.  "You may start."

"We'll just be cheering you on from over here!" said Izzy as he, Yolei and Kouji ran over to the sidelines and started jumping up and down.  Everyone ran into the brawl and started taking mad swings about.

"Hey, I'm on YOUR team!!" came a voice from the cloud of dust.

"Watch where you're kicking!" came another.

"Bang, bang, choo-choo train, come on vampires do your thing!!" cheered Yolei, jumping up and down.

"But I can't!" said Kouji and Izzy.

"Why not?" asked Yolei.

"Because I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Cause my back is aching and my hair's too tight and my booty's shakin from the left to the right!"

"Left!" all three said as they moved their booties from the left to the right.  "Right!  Left to the right!"

"STOP THAT!!!" yelled Cody as he grabbed a frying pan and hit them each on the head with it.  "You're distracting me!!  If you do something else like that then I might just end up hurling all over the place!!"

"You don't like our cheer, master?" asked Kouji, rubbing his head.

"We worked so hard with the choreography…" cried Izzy.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" whined Yolei as tears streamed down her face.

Kouji and Izzy walked up to Yolei and gave her a big hug.

"It's okay Yolei." Said Izzy.

"Yeah!" said Kouji.  "It was YOUR turn to cry!"

Yolei started laughing at Kouji's stupid little joke that wasn't really intended to be a joke but it sure had cheered her up.

"You're right!" said Yolei.  "We've each had our turn to cry today, with good reason of course, and now I guess is MY turn!"

"YAY!!" cheered Izzy and Kouji as they hoisted Yolei into the air so that she had one foot on Kouji's shoulder and one on Izzy's.  Then she waved her pom-poms around.

"GO VAMPIRES!!" the three of the yelled.  Then the paused and looked at the vampires as they fought.  "GO CODY!!"

"Hey!" yelled Davis.  "WE need the support!"

"Yeah!" said Takuya.  "Cheer for US!!"

"GO CODY!!" cheered Izzy, Yolei and Kouji with big horseshoe eyes as Yolei jumped off the pyramid and they rearranged it so that Yolei was on the bottom and she was holding up Kouji and Izzy.  "YAY!!"

Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki just kind of stood there.  The three that they were supposed to go up against were doing cheerleading moves and were wearing little skirts even though two of them were boys.

"So are you not going to fight us?" asked Junpei.

"Nope!" said Yolei as she held up the other two without so much as a flinch under their collective weight.

"We need you to keep them busy!" yelled Tai.  "We can't fight two at a time!"

"Why should we?" said Kouji with a scoff.

"SLAVES!!" yelled Cody. 

"YES MASTER!!" said the three.  Then Kouji and Yolei jumped down and formed an arrow formation.  They put on aviation goggles and wrapped scarves around their necks and Yolei grabbed one of Kouji's hands and one of Izzy's.

"SUPER CODY SLINGSHOT!!!" yelled Yolei as she pulled back so that she was behind Izzy and Kouji and then the two boys flung her forward like a slingshot right into Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki since they were all lined up like bowling pins anyway.

"TWO FOUR SIX EIGHT WHO DO WE APPRECIATE?!" yelled Kouji and Izzy.

"CODY, CODY, YAY!!!" yelled Yolei in response.  Then they all danced around foolishly.

"That's what I expect slaves." Said Cody with a nod.

"Cody COMPLIMENTED us!!!" screamed Yolei as she fainted.  Kouji caught Yolei as Izzy pulled out a piece of paper and pen.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" he demanded.

"Don't make me take back that compliment!!" Cody threatened when he noticed that they were getting out of line again.  Meanwhile, Ken had picked up a chair and hit Takuya over the head with it.

"I found that to be rather easy." He said.  Then he turned to Cody.  "Now it's your turn!!"

"NEVER!!!" Kouji, Izzy and Yolei yelled, jumping in front of Cody and forming a wall while linking arms just like the ants on A Bug's Life.  Ken rubbed his chin, approached the wall and then slapped them aside.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" they yelled, sprawled out on the ground as they reached for Cody as if that would protect them.

"I will put an end to this!" said Ken as a shadow covered half his face and he raised his stake and hammer and lightning flashed behind him.

"NOT TODAY!!!" yelled Tai as he descended from the heavens and threw an apple at Ken.  It went KONK!!  And then bounced off of Ken's head and rolled on the ground.  Ken blinked, turned around and looked at Tai who was just landing after his little leap.

"An apple?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Tai nodded.  "It was the only thing I could get a hold of that would come out of the ground." He explained.

"I see." Ken said, touching the top of his head.  "That hurt!  I'm going to get a lump there…"

"Nice work, slave, now KILL Ken the Vampire Slayer!!" Cody commanded.

"As you wish, Master!" Tai said, rolling up his sleeves.

"No, Tai!" said Ken dramatically.  "Remember the good times!!  Remember the times we HAD together!!  We're such great friends!!"

"The only time I ever came in contact with you whatsoever is when you kidnapped Agumon…" Tai reminded him.  Ken thought for a moment, paused and then shrugged.

"Okay then…" he said.  "I guess we can fight…"

At this point, Matt came up behind Tai and tapped him on the shoulder.  "It wasn't very nice to drop a safe on my head and then run off in the middle of our fight you know," he said.  "Who are you to call me a dirty fighter when you pull a stunt like that?"

"I had to save my master." Tai defended.

"Can we finish this then?" asked Matt.

Tai sighed.  "But I was going to fight Ken the Vampire Slayer."

"What's wrong with fighting MATT the Vampire Slayer?!" demanded Matt.

"I never thought of that." Said Tai.  "All right then!  I shall defeat you, Matt the Vampire Slayer!!"

Then the two ran off to fight.

"Wait!!" Cody yelled.

"Now I shall destroy you!!" Ken said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled the cheerleaders since they were STILL on the ground as if they were injured.

Then they grabbed onto Ken's legs as Ken walked toward Cody while pulling them along.

"DON'T KILL CODY!!!" they yelled as tears gushed out of their eyes like waterfalls.  "WE LOVE HIM!!!"

Then they paused and noticed that they were getting a foot ride.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" they said as if it were THE most fun thing in the world.

"SLAVES!!" Cody yelled.  "END THIS NOW!!!"

"YES MASTER!!" the three cheerleaders said as they stood up and held out their memory erasers.  All the vampires put on sunglasses and the thingys were flashed.

While all the slayers were in a stupefied state, the vampires quickly disposed of them outside and everyone went about their business.

"But master, why didn't we just kill them?" asked Izzy to Cody after he had finished bringing the slayers outside.

"I don't know Izzy." Said Cody.  "Why DIDN'T you kill them.  I remember specifically saying to kill them and NOT to bring them outside."

"I thought you had said to bring them outside and NOT to kill them!" laughed Yolei warmly.

"Now why would I say that?" asked Cody.

"I don't know." Said Yolei.  Then they all gave Cody a big hug.

"So are we included forever now?" asked Davis to Takuya and Tai.

"Yeah!" said Tai.  "That was more fun than I thought it would be!  They've been having all this fun without us this whole time!!"

"I'm glad I'm a vampire." Said Takuya randomly.

MEANWHILE!!!

"WHAT?!" Ken yelled as he recorded the day's activities in his logbook.  "You mean to tell me that we have done the SAME technique seven times in a row?!"

"How would I know Ken…" said Matt.  "My memory was erased…AGAIN!!"

"This is getting old." Said TK.

"Where'd Mimi and Sora go?" asked Ken.  "And Kari?"

"They left or something." Said TK.

"So are we still here?" asked Junpei.

"I don't know, are you?" replied Matt.

"That's not what I meant." Said Junpei.

"Being a vampire slayer was stupid." Said Izumi.  "It was boring and we didn't do anything.  We didn't even leave this room!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" cried Tomoki.

"Now why did we get stuck with the annoying ones?" asked Ken.

"THE END!!" yelled Kouji, Izzy and Yolei as they formed a pyramid and danced around for you, the reader, at home.  They were all wearing little mini-skirts, tank tops with Cs on them and they all had their hair in pigtails (or in Izzy's case, little teeny miniature pigtails that weren't REALLY pigtails but more like a few hairs tied but with a red ribbon on each side of his head).  Then they all contorted their bodies and individually spelled out the letters in THE END and the story…came to an end.


End file.
